


To the Nines

by lenelen



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Mystic Messenger - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-05
Updated: 2018-11-05
Packaged: 2019-08-19 02:46:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16525832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lenelen/pseuds/lenelen
Summary: MC is at the midst of deciding to go back to academia to pursue a doctorate degree in psychology. Jumin, while supportive, doesn’t approve the idea. He daunts at the fact that numerous men will possibly provoke her, and whilst her away from him. When MC attends the first day of class, she finds herself in class with the one and only Jumin Han as her fellow classmate. How can she prove to the academic world she can be independent without any association to the Han family?





	To the Nines

Jumin Han is known to all across the globe as the executive director of C&R International. His work ethic, charm, and personality drives others to admire him or be jealous of him. His success alone is what many people want, but to Jumin Han he desires one thing. His wife.

His wife radiates in nothing more than sweetness, love, and elegance. She is the type of woman who enters a room, and everyone stares in awe of her beauty and grace. But to Jumin, MC is much more than that. To him, MC is a savior. A savior who had untangled his tethered emotions. Without her, he wouldn’t be able to stand where he was today. But today was different.

MC was gone. Gone running errands. You would assume that the CEO-in-line would be naturally nonchalant about this, but he wasn’t. At times, he would brush off the idea that MC would never leave him. Other times, his mind would play games and push him into thinking she left elsewhere. Regardless, he could not live without her. He would even count how many hours he would be from her. It drove him mad, and yet he still remains calm. Because deep down inside he knew MC wouldn’t approve of this kind of behavior.

Jumin’s eyes caught a quite large textbook situated on top of his wife’s side table. MC had left earlier with Driver Kim, leaving the CEO to wonder about in the penthouse alone. Jumin ran his hands through the book, titled the Diagnostic and Statistical Manual for Mental Disorders the Fifth Edition. His orbs curiously scanned the printed text of each page, confused at the numerous mental disorders that were listed on the table of contents. It wasn’t until he flipped onto a page that was highlighted in yellow marker that made him stop from skimming over. In bold print, the title sexual dysfunctions was heavily highlighted, making him even more confused. 

_Erectile dysfunction?_ Jumin pondered as he continued to browse through the book. Little did he know his wife had trailed him from behind with a sly smile. “Boo!” Jumin flinched, almost losing his cool composure as MC laughed lightly. He couldn’t help but smile as she continued to cry in laughter. “I’m sorry, Jumin. I couldn’t help it. You were out in the open. You made such a good target.”

“You almost had me.” MC pouted, making Jumin’s heart skip a beat. No matter what facial expression she expressed, she was still beautiful. “You’re home quite early. I thought you would still be running errands.”

“Well, one of the stores I wanted to go to ended up closing early. I decided I would go there tomorrow instead, if that’s okay with you?”

Jumin’s fingers reached the top of her head, caressing and taking in the sensation of her soft hair. “Of course it’s okay.”

MC’s lips pursed into a smile as she caught him holding one of her books she left on her side table earlier. “Is that the DSM-5 you’re reading?”

The heir to the Han family nodded, still looking puzzled at the idea that his wife was reading such a book. His mind still was hazy at the idea that she highlighted erectile dysfunction. “It is. You majored in psychology if I recalled. It’s... interesting.” 

Just by looking at MC, Jumin could feel a wave of nostalgia hit her. “It’s been a while since I’ve picked it up. You know before I joined the RFA, I was in the midst of applying to many graduate programs in the area and pursue my doctorate degree in psychology. But of course, many things happened that was out of our control.” Jumin ran his fingers on her cheek, leaving light touches that made her shiver ever so slightly. His lips pressed against her forehead, hoping to help her ease of any vulnerabilities. “Jumin?”

“Hm?”

“I’m considering of pursuing my doctorate.” MC confessed. Many things ran through Jumin’s mind as MC’s eyes glanced at the ground. He knew that she was more than capable enough of taking care of herself. And yet, he still had a hard time letting her be independent. It troubled him, but Jumin was aware that MC was human like he was. “It’s still in the air. I haven’t decided yet, but it’s been on my mind ever since we got married.”  


Jumin chuckled at his wife’s shyness. “If that’s what your heart desires, then I will support you.”

“Oh Jumin! Thank you!” MC beamed, jumping into her husband’s arms in profound joyness. Jumin had never seen his wife this happy ever since they had gotten married.

_If she’s happy, then I’m happy._ That’s what his mind said, but it wasn’t what his heart desired.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm lenelen! I'm an illustrator; I used to write fanfiction years ago. I decided to write this particular story after some inspiration I had gotten from my peers in the fandom. I'm so glad to bring this to you, and I hope you enjoy! Feedback is welcome ^^ I apologize is my writing is a bit rusty. It's been a while!


End file.
